I Met You In A Dream
by Bplum27
Summary: Levi has a power that nobody knows about, he has dreams of the future. So when a certain dream has him confused, he decides to wait until it becomes a reality. ( Sorry for the bad summary, its better inside! )
1. Familiar Faces and Unanswered Questions

**Welcome Back!**

**So... Am done procrastonating and am finally uploading the first chapter!**

**Sorry for not uploading the last week, school and personal stuff was stressfull, and I was moaping around and didn't feel like writting.**

**ANYWAYS!**

**If you read the sneak peek for this story, then you probably have an idea of what this is about!**

**ANYWAYS WARNINGS! ( WHOLE STORY! )**

**\- Gore ( pretty much the whole story )**

**\- SEXUAL HUMOR AND STUFF!**

**\- Minor mentions and/or character death.**

**\- NO REGRETS SPOILER! ( ISABEL AND FARLAN )**

**\- SWEARING, ALOT**

**\- And more along the way!**

**NOW! WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**\- No regrets spoiler! ( Isabel and Farlan )**

**\- Gore**

**\- Swearing**

**And I think thats it!**

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors, am bad at spelling!**

**Also, sorry is this isn't really your thing, and for any inconsistancies throughout the story with the anime and manga timeline, I've only seen the anime, and, yeah!**

**ANYWAYS!**

**On with the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Today is the anniversary of Isabel and Farlan's deaths. Although it has been six years, Levi still remembers them, not really by choice.

You see, whenever Levi sleeps, which is rare because of his insomnia, he has certain dreams, so to say.

His dreams are strange. One night he has a nightmare, and the next he has a prediction of the future. Strange isn't it? But his dreams are only centered around a few certain aspects. They only show people he has met, people he will meet, or how people he know will die. Levi had a dream of the future a few days prior to their expostition outside the walls for the first time, where he was at the site where Isabel and Farlan were still struggling for their lives.

He saw Farlan struggling against the red eyed titan, and Isabel get her body ripped and head fly, blood and organs spraying the world around them a deep crimson.

His dreams aren't always correct though, because they're predictions. Levi got to the site in his dream with them already dead, Isabel's head rolling in front of him, eyes once filled with so many emotions now void of any. Farlan wasn't any better, he was ripped in two and thrown like a ragdoll, intestines and red droplets flying through the sky, and his bottom half swallowed like ramen, all while Levi crashed onto the grass on his knees, in too much shock to do anything.

But that was six years ago, they're gone, and not in a plesent way, and not as heros' to humanity.

They were thugs of the underground, but they were also human. They should have gotten a send off, a ceremony, SOMETHING. But instead they got to be left in the outside, surrounded by grass, trees, freedom.

Six years. Six goddamn years and they haven't been able to rest in peace.

But the past is in the past, and Levi had forgiven and forgot, only because he joined the Survey Corp, and Comander Erwin let him start his life over, fighting titans above ground, and living a life he is proud of.

Levi let out a sigh into his hands. He's currently sitting in his office, in his chair, and looking through the recruits that may be coming into the Survey Corp, and maybe his squad.

A few names caught his eye.

Mikasa Ackermann, graduated top of the class in everything and number one in the top ten.

Jean Kristein, graduated second to Mikasa in manuver gear and number six in the top ten.

Krista Lenz, graduated almost last in everything and number ten in the top ten.

Reiner Braun, graduated second to Mikasa in fitness and number two in the top ten.

But there was one name that caught his attention.

Eren Yeager, graduates adverage in everything and number five in the top ten. However, durring the manuver gear training, his gear was damaged and it took him longer to pass than others, but his pride and determination pushed him to be able to stand straight on the damaged gear, which Levi found impressive. The brat has skill and determination, something apparently lost through the generations.

Levi let out a dry chuckle and looked out the nearby window. The sun just setting on the horizon, painting the sky a beautiful red-orange. Levi admired its beauty for a moment, and then checked the time. The sun told him it was around 7:35pm, around the time he went to sleep.

With a soft sigh, Levi stood and made his way over to his sofa, sitting down gracefully, and shrug off his boots and jacket, taking off the belts that clung to his body, and untying his carvat, all set neatly on ,or next to, a nearby coffee table.

Although he dreaded what his mind would come up with while he was in a dream state, part of him was exited about what it would bring him.

Lying back against a cussion, Levi crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and prayed he fell asleep soon.

**xXxXxXx**

_Recently coming back from an exposition, Levi was exausted and so was everybody else. But coming back to a hoard of titans made his skin crawl. Levi just wanted to sit at the dinner table, drink his tea and relax a bit, but the universe had other plans for him._

_He'd been informed of a human that could turn into a titan from Rico, but even that seemed sureal. Still, a job is a job, and Levi hoped it was over with soon._

_Zipping through the now abandoned city of Trost, Levi was perplexed, and felt nausus when he saw faces he didn't reconize accompanied with blood._

_However, when Levi came to the gate of Trost that went out to wall Maria, where they were suppost to come back through, but couldn't since it was blocked, he saw two seven meter titans, and a fifteen meter titan body evaporating._

_Levi hurried over to the titans, stood atop the wall for a moment, before dropping down and slicing the nape of one, spinning around the neck, before turning to the other, hooks attatching to a nearby clocktower and cleanly slicing the nape, landing atop its head as it fell to the ground with a loud thud, facing away from the wall._

_Cringing as the titan's bodies began to sizzle, Levi turned around and was met with a sight he was not expecting._

_Three children, one who was helping another stand who looked exausted._

_The one that was being held up had chocolate brown hair, blue-green eyes with specks of gold, and a training regimen uniform on. His skin was a beautiful sun-kissed tan, with visible muscles underneath the uniform._

_The one holding him up was a blonde, sholder length boy with ocean blue eyes and a training corps uniform as well. He looked scrawny, and he probably was, but he could pass as a perfect female if he needed to._

_And the last was a girl with raven colored hair, also at sholder length, who was in a battle position, blades drawn and a training regimen uniform with a scarlet scarf to accompany her look. Her expression was the same bored expression as Levi, but confusion and shock was mixed in._

_"Oi, brats, can you tell me whats going on here?"_

**xXxXxXx**

Levi awoke with a groan and a headache. His legs were stiff and his back was sore, he cursed.

So many questions. So many questions and nobody to answer them. Levi sighed and ran a hand through his hair, stiffness taking over him.

With a low grunt, the man sat up, bones cracking, and put the discarded items from before on, and went to the kitchen.

He made himself a hot cup of tea and thought about the events that occured in his dream. They had an exposition in a week, so that explains the time frame, but those kids, expecially the chocolate brown boy, who were they? What were they doing? Questions a million a second ran through his mind, but one stood out.

Why did they look so familiar?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AND DONE!**

**I cannot wait to type out chapter two! But I have to save that for next week, because chapter three is still in the making!**

**Aaah, this was fun!**

**Bitch Lasagna was playing while I wrote this xD SUBSCRIBE TO PWEDIEPIE!**

**ANYWAYS!**

**I know this is different from what I normally write ( not really ) but, I didn't like how We Made It turned out, so, this is what I came up with.**

**This might be a long series or not, but theres this thing I do, that other people might do as well, where I want to rush and finish he chapter without it being complete as fast as possible, and thay was what happened for my first fic.**

**I'm getting better, I swear!**

**I ****may or may not have a few spoilers for the next chapter!**

**So... Until next time!**

**CAIO!~****Enjoy the spoilers!**

**xXxXxXx**

"Damn Yeager, I didn't know you could be so wild and loud! Fuck."

**xXxXxXx**

"Fuck off Jean! Armin and Mikasa have nothing to do with fuckbuddies, now why don't you take yours and leave!"

**xXxXxXx**

'Yes sir'


	2. Useless Arguments

**Welcome Back!**

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I am still in the process of chapter 3, so this took longer to upload than necessary. ;P**

**If you read the sneak peek, you probably think Eren was getting fucked, didn't you? Don't lie!**

**Well... I could say you were close, but you're not. EREN IS NOT A PROSTITUTE!**

**Why did I immediately go to prostitution? I need help xD**

**But first! Warnings for the whole story!**

**\- Gore**

**\- Swearing**

**\- Sexual content and stuff**

**\- Minor mentions of, and/or character death**

**\- No regrets spoiler, Isabel and Farlan**

**\- AND MANY MORE!**

**ANYWAYS! SPOILERS FOR THE CHAPTER:**

**\- Sexual content and stuff**

**\- Swearing**

**Also, the timeframe is around 6am and 7am. In case you were wondering.**

**And I think thats it!**

**So... On with the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eren sighed, ran a hand through his bedhead, and sat up, almost hitting the bunk above him.

"Are you awake yet Eren?" Came a groggy voice to his left on the other bunk.

Eren rubbed his eyes, "Yeah." He yawned, throwing his legs off the side with a grunt.

"Yeager, I swear, if you're getting off down there, don't start moaning or I swear to god, I'm kicking you out this door, and everyone can see your dick, or lack of of one." Came an irritated voice above him that belonged to Jean.

Eren let out a chuckle and leaned back to kick the bed above him. Jean grunted at the impact and everyone lost their shit when Eren started moaning, loudly.

Laughter filled the small room, along with Eren's moaning, which earned them a loud bang on the door, silencing them instantly exept for a few chuckles.

"DAMN Yeager, I didn't know you could be so wild and loud! Fuck." Called one of the recruits above Armin, who'se name Eren didn't remember. "I bet the ladies will need earplugs when you get it on." Eren frowned.

A few chuckles escaped Jean. "If he gets any that is. Yeager over here might want some dick instead! Poor Mikasa, poor, poor Mikasa." Jean teased, Eren growled.

"Why the fuck are you bringing my sexuality and Mikasa into this?" Jean shrugged, although it went unnoticed by Eren since the bed isn't see-through. "Answer with words you damn horse!" Eren shouted, kicking the bed above him again.

Armin sighed and strode over Eren, calling out to get his attention.

"Calm down asshole! I'll-shit!" Jean was cut off when another blow was landed right in the center of his back, knocking the wind out of him.

Eren stopped kicking and huffed, glaring at the matress sheilding him from Jean. Armin let out a sigh in relif, placing a hand on Eren's sholder, only to be shrugged off.

An urgent knock at the door pulled them all from their debate.

"If you're all up, then stop messing around and get ready for breakfast!" Came the rough voice of one of the other recruits.

Armin sighed and glared everyone, stopping at Jean. "You heard him. Eren, Jean, Mason, get ready."

Everyone groaned and Jean hopped down from the bunk, almost landing on Eren, Armin and Mason sighed, and Mason hopped down, not wanting to be involved in another argument.

"Jean." Eren growled, "Watch where you land next time you fucking horse!" Armin sighed, grabbed his and Eren's clothing, and headed out the door, Eren following suit.

**xXxXxXx**

After they bathed and dressed, they made their way to the cafeteria for breakfast.

With a sigh, Eren sat on the bench, food in hand with Mikasa and Armin across from him.

As they chat and ate, Jean and Marco eventually joined them. Jean and Eren turning it into an argument in seconds.

"Fuck off Jean! Armin and Mikasa have nothing to do with fuckbuddies, now why don't you take yours and leave!" Eren shouted, glancing at Marco and mouthing sorry, turning the freckled boy a light shade of pink.

"Suck my ass Yeager!" Jean nearly screached.

Eren smirked. "You have Marco for that."

Jean growled and stood, slapping his hands on the table, ratteling the dishes. "You wanna go Yeager?!" He challanged, glaring daggers at the boy he was arguing with, causing Eren to stand and return the glare with even more fury.

"You wanna-"

"You wanna shut the fuck up, sit down, and eat!" Armin shouted, cutting Eren off, suprising everyone with him cursing, and glaring at both of them.

Eren muttered a 'yes sir' and sat down, lifting his spoon and eating his breakfast. Arnin sighed and looked at Jean, who tensed and sat down.

Nodding in approval, Armin sat down and started eating, trying to enjoy the little time of freedom they had before training.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done!**

**This seemed shorter than I thought it would be, but, still funny. XD**

**(At least to me)**

**Don't you just love useless arguments? Not the chapter, arguments in general xD**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors, am bad at spelling.**

**I sadly don't have any spoilers, since chapter 3 isn't 100% complete yet, IM NOT LAZY I SWEAR!**

**Why an I not getting yelled at when I type these in my classes?!**

**ANYWAYS!**

**This was kind of an introduction to Eren, so it is like a filler chapter.**

**Until next time!**

**CAIO!~**


	3. Inside the Walls, Outside the Cage

**Welcome Back!**

**So... This chapter isn't 100% complete, but It seemed kind of to fast paced for my liking, so I decided to type it out to change that!**

**This chapter is, pretty canon to the anime, but from memory. I didn't feel like going back to rewatch the episode, so I did it to the best of my abilities.**

**My friend in class is LITERLY TALKING ABOUT INSECT SEX!**

**I have no clue either, but I learned something about how praying mantices and bees have sex... I am scared for life.**

**ANYWAYS! WARNINGS FOR WHOLE STORY!**

**\- Gore**

**\- Swearing**

**\- Sexual jokes and stuff**

**\- Minor mentions of, and/or character death.**

**\- NO REGRERS SPOILER ( Isabel and Farlan )**

**AND MANY MORE!**

**so...**

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**\- Swearing**

**\- Anime Spoiler ( Although, if you know the characters and NOT the anime, GO WATCH THE FUCKING ANIME! )**

**\- Minor mentions of, and/or character death**

**And I think thats it.**

**Am not really sure this is a spoiler since it is in the first few episodes, and the driving point to the anime, but, whatever.**

**It is also not 100% canon to the anime, I added some of my own peices to help drive the story forward, so... Look out for those!**

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors, am bad at spelling.**

**So... On with the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a week of training and mountains of paperwork, the Survey Corp is finally able to to on their exposition into wall Maria. Comander Erwin at the front, Hanji and Levi at his sides, and the rest behind them, slowly galloped up to the gate on horses, loud chatter coming from every side.

"Can they shut up?" Levi mumbled glaring straight ahead at the gate they would soon be out of.

Hanji laughed. "Its not my fault they get to see their heros' enter a place of certain death, which we magically come out unscathed, you Erwin, and I. Bathe in the glow for a while before we head out!" She started waving and laughing as soon as she stopped talking. Levi rolled his eyes at her childish behavior.

Hanji gratefully shut up after Erwin called their attention to his speach.

_"Today, we are venturing out to the walls again."_ Erwin started. ( I have no clue what the fuck he would say for a speach! I hate giving speaches, so I have no clue what to write! ) _"We will secure a path to Shinshinga, and reclaim what is ours!" _The soldiers shouted in reponse, and he finished the speach off withhis signature, _"ADVANCE!"_

**xXxXxXx**

**Ok, note here! Sorry for the speach note, I honestly struggled with this because it wasn't origionally in the writing, so I had to add this in!****Almost everything is an improvised version of the original, so it may seem a little messy from here on out.****If you want to read the bad unrevised version, give me a review or message me!**

**ANYWAYS!**

**On with the story!**

**xXxXxXx**

Eren had a huge grin plastered on his face when Comander Erwin gave his speach, inspiring himself, and hopefully his soldiers. He heard a loud shout of what sounded like _ADVANC__E_ and the Survey Corp was out of the cage, also known as the City of Trost on the outside of Wall Rose.

With a happy sigh, he heard his comanding officer tell them to get ready to depart for training, his smile soon disappeared.

**xXxXxXx**

**IMPROVISED!**

**xXxXxXx**

Not long after the Survey Corp was seen off, there was a breach in the wall, specifically Trost. Mikasa and Eren had been bickering amongst themselves when Mikasa was asked to go to the front lines, to which she refused. After a headbutt and some quiet yelling, she was convinced to go to the front lines on behalf of Eren. On one condition.

"Don't die."

A few hours after they were sent off, Mikasa was able to rondevouz with Eren's group, only to find Armin sitting off to the side of the group, head down.

Mikasa stepped up to him hesitantly. "Armin, where's Eren?" She asked, eyeing the other recruits, not seeing Eren among them. Armin visably tensed, and a soft sob came out of his lips. "Armin?"

The blonde sniffled. "Mina Carolina, Franz Kefka, Hannah Diamant, and Eren Yeager, all died heroicly on the battlefield." Mikasa's eyes turned dull as Armin continued to cry, chanting sorry over and over like a mantra, guilt evident in his cries.

**xXxXxXx**

**I know thats not all of them, but I cannot remember their names, and am lazy, and don't wanna look them up. Sue me.**

**xXxXxXx**

Flying through Trost, slowly emptying her gas with Armin lost on her trail, Mikasa crashed into a nearby wall, wind knocking out of her as fast as a bullet. Landing on the ground with a large thud, blades shattering into multiple pieces, Mikasa sighed as she caught the attention of a nearby titan. Eyes downcast, Mikasa placed her remaining blades in its holder.

Rain started coming down softly, pattering against the ground and roofes, another titan appearing behind her. Mikasa stared into the heavens, her life flasing before her eyes. She's seen her situation happen before, the strong pray on the weak, countless times.

The moth and the spider.

Her father and the goose.

Eren and her kidnappers.

Humanity and the titans.

Her eyes snapped wide, relization dawned on her. Dying at the hands of a titan, or dying in general, would erase all her precious memories of Eren. With shaking hands and a pounding heart, Mikasa clutched a nearby piece of broken blade on her grasp. Her cries echoed off the walls of broken homes.

A loud roar from behind her caused her to be lifted off the ground, the second titan charged forward, its fist colided with the others cheek.

Mikasa landed on the concrete, thankfully on her feet, and looked up to find a very sculpted titan, chissled abs, sholder length brown hair, and vibrant green eyes, glaring at the other titan.

The sculpted titan roared loudly and Mikasa covered her ears, wincing at the loud noise at such close proximity. She heard her name being called, but it didn't register until she was being lifted off the ground, eyes fixated on the two titans fighting to the death.

She eventually landed on a nearby roof, Armin lightly panting. The blonde turned to the scene before them, the winner of the two currently bashing the losers head into the ground, hair flying in front of its face. "Whats going on with that titan?" Armin asked, dazed. Mikasa only shrugged in response, clearly as confused as Armin.

They both stared at the rogue titan, processing the information in front of them, Armin processing faster than the latter. An idea popping into his head like a lightbulb turning on. He gasped, catching Mikasa's attention.

"Do you have an idea Armin?" She asked, he nodded.

"If what I'm thinking is correct, and that titan isn't targeting humans, then if we could clear out this area, and have the only titans at the supply shelter be the only ones in the area, then it could give us an opening to get back into the shelter and save everyone!" Armin exclamed, clearly thinking of a better plan than Mikasa. "I'll give you half of my blades and gas, but only take out the ones leading to the shelter. The others would just be a waste of resources."

She nodded in understanding, Armin switched out the gas tanks and blades, and they were off in minutes, slicing the napes of titans clean off.

**xXxXxXx**

Jean stared at the two titans in front of him through the large hole in the shelter. His group managed to make it to the shelter where the supplies and suppliers were at, exept the area was surrounded by titans, as well as the resource area in the basement.

_This is the end_, he thought, staring at the two titans with a grim expression.

It all happened in slow motion, a fist from the right hit the titan in the face, ripples spreading over its face like wildfire.

"What?!" He exclaimed quickly, the two titans sent flying in an instant, and another, more masculine, titan smashed their skulls into the ground before going after the surrounding ones.

Glass breaking from behind pulled him from the scene in front of him. Raven and blonde hair caught his eyes. "Armin?! Mikasa?!" Jean cried, staring at his two friends in disbelief. He looked back to the hole in the wall. "What the hell is going on?" He mumbled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done!**

**Chapter three is complete! Now onto chapter four... I still have to write it. xD**

**For the improvised part, tell me what you thought in the reviews, although some of this was written down.**

**I was planning on uploading this yesterday, but I completely forgot to! Am sorry!**

**But! Was it worth the wait?**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Sorry for the notes throughout the story... It was mainly for me later on, but its whatever.**

**This was fun to write though! It was longer than the origional, so it was more fun write!**

**ANYWAYS!**

**I sadly do not have any spoilers for the next chapter, ****So...**

**Until next time!**

**CAIO!~**


End file.
